


It's Going to Take a Little Time

by sarahgold96



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward situations, Blowjobs, College AU, Fire Drill, First Kiss, Fluff, Halloween, IN A STAIRCASE, Jet skiing, Language Kink, M/M, Making Out, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Smut, Spanish, Spring Break, alcohol mention, also ngl my, another jacket fic, au prompts, catsitting, dance marathon, made a little appearance, mostly awkward!finn, wanna avoid spoilers and stuff, we made it kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgold96/pseuds/sarahgold96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn just keeps running into Poe in the least convenient situations possible, from an early-morning fire drill to an overnight dance marathon. Finn's falling fast, and he's pretty sure Poe feels the same way.</p><p>Pretty much all based on various AU prompts found on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If I Could Be That Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CasualKilljoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualKilljoy/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire drills suck. Especially when it's 30 degrees. And 3 a.m. During finals week. Needless to say, Finn is very cold until a stranger comes to his rescue...and leaves as soon as he came.

Finn slammed the textbook shut with a resounding smack that probably woke up the whole floor. He didn't care though. It was a few minutes to three, and even a nauseating potion of RedBull and coffee wasn't enough to keep him up any longer.

He checked the syllabus for the twentieth time that night, ensuring that his final exam was indeed where and when he thought. Last semester, he'd nearly missed a crucial exam because he went to the wrong floor. That wasn’t about to happen again.

Satisfied that he knew where he was going, he rubbed his raw eyes and pushed out his chair, pulling his shirt off over his head and kicking off his jeans. The floor seemed to quake a little under his feet, and he had just enough energy left to flip the switch on his desk lamp before his head collided with the soft down of his pillow. He hardly had time to contemplate how fucked he was before he was out.

Almost the instant the blessed wave of sleep overtook him, an alarm sounded in the hallway. He woke in a daze, convinced the end must be coming. Surely nothing short of an alien invasion could be more important than his sleep before a 9a.m. exam. But the smoke detector mounted on his own ceiling joined the chorus, and he figured that burning to death wasn't exactly conducive to getting a degree, he reluctantly climbed out of bed.

As the sirens continued, however, and Kylo from down the hall joined in on the yelling, Finn started to get the impression that something might actually be wrong. Footsteps rumbled down the corridor as Finn scrambled for a pair of dirty sweatpants, which he threw on hastily. He propped the door open as he searched for a shirt. Fuck. He'd forgotten his laundry basket next to the dryer in the basement.

As he reached for the one he had just pulled off, which had been cast across the room, a hand reached in the door and grabbed his arm. Han, the crotchety old hall director dragged him outside.

“Listen, kid. I don't know if it was just some idiot’s microwave popcorn, but somethings actually on fire. Better get out now.”  
Finn crossed his arms across his bare chest. “But I'm…”

Han gave him a shove, closing the door and moving to the next suite to ensure that everyone had cleared out, grumbling softly. “Not my problem. Get outside.”  
When he stepped out, he could have sworn it was twenty below. It felt more like January than the beginning of May. Shivering within an instant, he made his way across the street, where a gang of bleary eyed students stood huddled together. He stood on the curb and scanned the masses for his friend Rey.

 _Oh my God, poor Rey._ She was a transfer student from Arizona and took to cool temperatures about as well a cactus would. From October until April, Rey and her beige North Face parka were nearly inseparable. And Finn doubted she’d had time to grab it on her way out. As he stood on his toes to get a better view, he felt a nudge against his side. A figure stood, slight and hunched over next to him, with nothing but a nose poking out from a hoodie.

“This is ridiculous,” Rey muttered, voice muffled by her sweatshirt. Finn couldn't help but laugh in spite of the chilled wind stinging at his bare skin.

He looked at her incredulously. “How’d you find me so quickly?”

She met his gaze. “How many guys in our hall look like you?” She gestured to his toned pectorals, and swiped downward, causing Finn to curl in on himself slightly, feeling a growing desire to cover up.

“You just gestured to all of me,” he protested.

“Exactly. Nobody else looks like they just walked straight out of boot camp, do they?” It was true. Since joining the Army, Finn had bulked up significantly, a side effect of the training he should have expected but still wasn’t used to.

“Have you seen photos of Han back in the day?” he retaliated.

Before Rey could respond, though, the wind picked up. “FUCK!” Finn snapped. It's safe to say I'd rather be on Hoth right now if I was actually clothed!”

As if it had been summoned, Finn felt the warm flannel of a coat drape over his shoulders like a cape. His head shot up and he nearly came nose to nose with a guy just about his height. The other man mumbled something that could have been a name, maybe ending in an “oh,” but Finn wouldn't have been able to tell either way. He was too focused on the guy’s lips, his full lips, and how he trapped the lower one between his teeth as he smiled. Finn was thankful that the flush now creeping over his face would be invisible in the dim, hazy glow of the street lights.

Just as he regained a little bit of his composure, Beau, or Mo, whatever his name was, and his thick, gorgeous black curls rejoined the crowd and were quickly lost. Finn ran his hand over the seams of the cracked leather, then looked down at Rey, who stood mutely, watching from just a few feet away. Her shoulders bounced up and down almost imperceptibly. _Was she laughing at him?_

Before he could try to come up with some excuse, Rey froze and whipped off her hood in surprise, craning her neck to try to see the guy again. “I know him.”

“You what?”

Rey nodded vigorously. “Yes, I’ve definitely seen him before. He’s in my aeronautical engineering lecture. I can’t remember his name, but he’s brilliant. A little cocky, but he knows what he’s doing.”

 _Oh, God, he was smart, too. I’m a good person. I don’t deserve this,_ Finn thought. “You’ve got that exam tomorrow, right? Can you say something to him? Give him the jacket?” _Give him my number, too?_

Rey scoffed. “You are an adult, do it yourself. I will get you his name off of the class roster, but it’s up to you from there, Romeo.”

Just then, a firefighter emerged from the door, a blackened, unrecognizable lump in his hand. Rey and Finn watched as Han reluctantly jogged back across the street to meet him. They listened closely as the fireman said, “Pulled this out of the microwave in 3044. You’d think a college kid would know how to make ramen by now.” He pushed the charred cup into Han’s hands.

Without even turning around, the hall director yelled, “Alright, we’re all clear. Everyone, go get some sleep.”

As everyone slowly filtered back into the building, Han shot a venomous look at Kylo Ren, who receded even further into the black fluffy blanket he had wrapped around himself.

“I can’t say I’m surprised,” murmured Finn as they reached Rey’s second floor room.

She shook her head, still laughing slightly as she unlocked her door. “When is it _not_ his fault?” She let out a massive yawn. As she closed the door, she gave Finn a cursory once-over and said simply, “Your pants are inside out, by the way. Good night, Finn.”

Finn buried his face in his hands. Of course they were. Exhausted and collapsing in on himself with embarrassment, he wanted nothing more than to salvage those last few hours of sleep before this Physics final would tear him a new one.

But sleep evaded him. Each time he went to close his eyes, they would resist and drift over to his desk chair and the jacket draped over it. He finally got a better look at the thing. It was an old high school letterman, muted brown and red with “Yavin Rebels” emblazoned on the back.

Finn laughed. _He was an athlete, too. You’ve got to be kidding me._

After an hour and a half fading in and out of consciousness, Finn realized that a good night’s sleep was not a possibility at this point. “God damn Kylo Ren,” he said acidly to himself, flopping back into the desk chair and cracking open his textbook again. “If I fall asleep in the middle of this exam I’m blaming him.”

The jacket’s cool leather pressed against the exposed skin of his back and he shivered. He leaned forward, pausing briefly. _Nobody would know if I wore it for just a little while. It’s cold in here anyway._ He shrugged it on, pleasantly surprised by how well it fit. With a dopey smile that he wouldn’t let anyone else ever see, he turned back to his book, but the study session didn’t last much longer.

By the time the harsh beeps of his morning alarm jerked him awake, the pages of the book had imprinted a striped pattern across his face. Judging by the mangled sheets sticking up from the book, he’d fallen asleep in the middle of turning a page.

Stretching, Finn remembered that he was still wearing the guy’s jacket. He slipped it off, embarrassment burning deep in his cheeks. _Who the hell could this guy be to mess him up so badly?_ He picked up his phone to silence the alert only to find a text from Rey, sent about an hour ago.

 _Poe Dameron._ The stranger’s name.

Poe Dameron. Something in the back of his mind clicked, but he wasn’t sure exactly what it had been. He’d seen the name somewhere before, he thought, scrolling through old emails as he pulled on a pair of proper pants. He opened up an old ROTC bulletin, and there was Poe Dameron, smiling slightly in the blue uniform that revealed him to be Air Force. Absentmindedly collecting the last of his things in his bookbag, he found out what little he could about Poe.

He’d been spending every summer since he was sixteen at the Wright-Patterson base, and his lieutenant claimed he was the best pilot since Solo, had come through. Most students didn’t know Han outside of his life as hall director, but among the ROTC kids, he was a legend.

Satisfied, he slipped his phone into his pocket, clenching a granola bar between his teeth, slipping on the jacket and trudging toward the Physics lab. He didn’t even realized he was wearing Poe’s jacket until he was already on the opposite side of campus and by that time, he didn’t have time to go back to his dorm. In fact, he was so distracted by hunting down that old email that he arrived just as the previous exam was letting out. His stomach churned. This was not the ideal time to be completely consumed by a crush on a complete and total stranger. And yet, that’s exactly where Finn found himself.

“Good luck,” he heard a quiet voice say. He turned and snapped out of his panicked daydream to see Rey’s fluffy parka bouncing out the door.

 _Wait, if this was Rey’s class...She had her Aero final today._ Finn went cold. This was Poe’s class. And he was wearing Poe’s jacket. Then it struck him that “good luck” wasn’t necessarily about his exam. He felt himself starting to panic for the second time in just a few minutes as his stomach lurched. He nibbled at the granola bar in an attempt to placate it. He wasn’t hungry though, and he wrapped it back up, fiddling anxiously with the foil.

The knot in his stomach relaxed, though, as the last of the students trickled out of the classroom and Finn’s own classmates started to make their way in. Taking a deep breath and dropping the rest of his breakfast in the garbage, he hitched his bag over his shoulder and entered the lecture hall.

He promptly collided with someone, sending Finn tumbling straight to the ground.

“Oh, my God, man, I’m sorry!” A hand reached out to help him up. Wrist stinging from breaking his fall, Finn reached up and took the hand. Which happened to be attached to none other than Poe Dameron.

 _Of course. Just my damn luck._ Finn hoped that Poe wouldn’t notice that he still had the jacket, but as Finn hastily thanked him and tried to maneuver his way to his seat, Poe caught his shoulder.

“That’s my jacket!” He didn’t sound angry or even confused, just like he was stating a simple fact. A fact that Finn was mortifyingly aware of.

Turning around and letting his bookbag fall to the ground with an awkwardly loud crash, he began to shrug it off. “Oh, I was going to return it, as soon as-”

“No, no, no. Keep it,” Poe cut him off, giving him an appraising glance, and their eyes locked for just a second. “It suits you.” He did that stupid lip bite again, not taking his eyes off Finn. There was a little bit of a curious glint deep in Poe’s dark eyes, as if he were planning something. Finn tried not to collapse right then and there.

“Besides,” Poe called as he handed Finn his backpack and strode out of the room, “I have a feeling we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally saw this movie two weeks ago and I'm already writing fic. I'm in deep. Help me.
> 
> Title comes from the song Be Mine by The Heavy; loosely inspired by  
> http://gil-estel.tumblr.com/post/136122807281/high-school-letter-jacket-au-because-acern12345 then my friend Momo and I shifted to a college AU idea.  
> Directly based on something that actually happened to me during my freshman year of college. Except I never found out who the mystery guy was. And I still have his jacket. My pants *were* inside out though. That part’s true unfortunately.
> 
> You can (occasionally) find me on tumblr at auhden.tumblr.com!


	2. One Glance and the Avalanche Drops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on an "Oh god I walked in on you in the shower and it's really awkward I'm so sorry" AU prompt.

Finn had done a pretty good job of not thinking about Poe throughout all of winter break, save for the first week or so. And that one time toward the end of July, when he’d gotten a little too drunk and phoned Rey nearly in tears. And Rey, wonderful friend that she was, seemed perfectly willing to pretend it had never happened, though Finn had a sneaking suspicion she was hoarding the memory away with the intention of using it against him some day.

The first day back on campus had been a long one. Between getting up at six a.m. to drive to the city and then helping half the hall lug their suitcases up and down the stairs, all Finn wanted was a shower. During a quick stopover to grab a water bottle from his mini-fridge, he appraised the scattered mess of his room, suitcases overflowing with everything he’d brought from home. He’d have to deal with that eventually.

Grimy and exhausted, he lugged one final suitcase to the fifth floor, then made a beeline for the communal bathroom back on his own floor. What was most likely My Chemical Romance sounded over the hiss of the water, and someone was singing along.   _“Give me a shot to remember, and you can take all the pain away from me…”_

It had to be Kylo in that first one, between the unexpectedly deep voice, the middle-school music taste, and the complete lack of shame. The other stall seemed to be unoccupied, though.

And with Finn’s luck, it wasn’t.

If it _had_ been Kylo or Hux or literally anyone else in that second stall, Finn could have laughed the whole thing off, probably with the help of a shot or two. But it wasn’t. Out of _literally_ everyone he could have seen naked on _literally_ the first night back on campus, it was Poe Dameron.

Poe must not have heard the faulty lock click as Finn opened the door, because he didn’t turn around. Instead, he just squeezed a dollop of conditioner into his palm, humming softly.

Suddenly, all that time spent not thinking of Poe and his comment about “seeing more of each other” went out the window as Finn got a pretty damn good look.

If Finn had been impressed by the briefest glimpse he’d gotten of the guy in a slightly-too-tight t-shirt the night of the fire drill or before his exam, he was blown away now. Poe didn’t have much when it came to bulk, but he was flawlessly toned, skin taut over defined muscle. The tiny drops of water from the shower traced rivers down his body, eddying around the defined ridges and valleys of his upper back.

Finn was frozen. And he was pretty sure no force in the world was going to be able to move him, despite every single part of his brain telling him to turn around and make a run for it. He was also pretty sure this would be grounds for some kind of harassment complaint if he didn’t get the hell out of there right now.

Just as he was able to stop staring at what was nothing short of comparable to an antique sculpture, Poe turned around. Neither of them said a word. They both just stood, unblinking, Finn with one hand on the doorknob and Poe with conditioner dripping between his fingers.

“Sorry,” Finn mumbled, fumbling for the door, leaning his entire upper body against the wood. He darted out and back to his room, convinced he had broken some sort of land speed record on the way. For the second time in just three brief encounters, Finn was grateful that Poe couldn’t see the prickly heat rising to his face.

Then, completely unsurprisingly, the overthinking began.

 _Had Poe known how long he’d been standing there?_ Finn thought, _Surely he would have turned around earlier if he’d known._ Finn leaned against the cold metal post of his bed, face red hot, feeling as if he was imploding. It was becoming a far-too-familiar feeling.

As usual, Finn was able to pass at least a portion of the blame onto Kylo Ren. If the guy hadn’t been singing his My Chemical Romance (or whatever emo bullshit it was that day) so loudly, Finn would have been able to hear the water running in the other shower.

But, as he continued to grumble to himself, he realized that it wasn’t really anyone’s fault. _Yeah. It had been an accident. An accident, plain and simple._ And Finn was a grown-ass man. A grown-ass man who wasn’t going to allow some stupid little awkward encounter screw with him. Imbued with a sudden rush of courage, he straightened up from the uncomfortable cringe-induced hunch he’d been maintaining for about ten minutes now.

From  down the hall, he heard the faint click and subsequent thud of the bathroom door closing. It had to be safe to go at this point.

 _I’m going back in there. He’s got to be out by now. I’m just gonna act like nothing happened. Yeah, nothing happened._ He hoisted up the towel that had been slowly migrating south and tightened it around his waist.

Just as quickly as the wave of confidence had come, though, the tide seemed to go out, leaving behind a sensation that was a far cry from the mortified feeling from just minutes earlier.

He tried his hardest to focus on the task at hand: Just take a quick shower, brush his teeth, take a look at his new syllabi, then turn in early. Poe Dameron should not be a part of the equation.

But emerging (not completely uninvited) from the back of Finn’s mind were images of Poe, those thick, dark curls soaking wet and plastered against his forehead and neck, falling into his face; his deep-set, dark eyes wide with shock; his jaw offset in confusion; the perfect vee of his abdomen culminating in a…

The towel began to slip again. Tucking it firmly, Finn gave himself a few more minutes to _calm down_ before picking up his plastic shower caddy and walking with slightly excessive determination back to the bathroom. _Fake it ‘til you make it._

There was a faint puff of steam as Finn opened the door. He almost froze up again. It must have been Kylo he’d heard leave, since the slightly off-key strains of _The Sharpest Lives_ were nowhere to be heard. And Poe stood at the sink with an orange towel wrapped around his narrow waist, brushing his teeth. Finn couldn’t help but notice _just how narrow_ his waist looked in comparison to his broad, tanned shoulders. _Fuck,_ he was staring again.

This time, Poe had heard the door open. This time, he turned around quickly, toothbrush dangling from between his lips.

To Finn’s relief, though, he didn’t seemed bothered.  As Poe turned back to the sink and spat out a mouthful of foam, he thought he might get off easy and not have to interact with the guy at all.

But just as he was about to slip away,  Poe turned again to face Finn, wiping his mouth. “So,” he said nonchalantly, with a tiny trace of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “Who talks first? Do I talk first? You talk first?”

Finn swallowed what felt like a boulder stuck in his throat. “Look, man, I’m really sorry, I just-”

Poe cut him off as the grin that had just been teasing made an appearance. He raised his hands in surrender, and _oh my God, was he flexing or did they just look like that normally?_ Finn could swear the temperature in the room was rising with every passing second despite the icy January chill outside.

“Don’t sweat it. Besides, you could have walked in on the little beanpole.” He tilted his head toward the other stall. “That would have been significantly more traumatizing.” He shuddered exaggeratedly and both boys let out a chuckle. “I’m sure you’d much rather-” This time Poe was the one to turn to stone as he realized exactly what he was about to say.

A reddish tinge crept across Poe’s chest and rose into his face. Finn breathed a nearly imperceptible sigh of relief. Poe was just as flustered by the whole situation as he was, but better at hiding it. Until now, of course, with a damn full-body blush giving him away.

Nodding much more than necessary, Finn finally averted his eyes. Still, the image of Poe’s defined abs (which was probably burned into his retinas by now) lingered. With a final awkward nod, he shuffled toward the shower cubicle, careful to make absolutely sure it was unoccupied.

As he turned the water on and dropped his shampoo bottle on the tile with a loud thud, he leaned dejectedly against the wall. He tried to convince himself that he hadn’t _completely_ fucked up, and that Poe was _obviously_ embarrassed as well, but that was a small comfort.

A little part of his brain, probably the part that was still clinging fervently to the image of Poe’s toned back, nagged that this meant he may just have a chance. But _that_ was literally _no_ comfort.

He _did_ find some comfort in consistency, though, sometimes even liked being told what to do and exactly how things worked. Being in the military made the feeling relatively easy to come by. But at the same time, there was that little bit of him that liked the spontaneity, the rush that came with not knowing exactly what could happen.

As steam once again filled the stall, Finn let his mind wander. Of course, it returned to him with fantasies of every shape and size: walking hand in hand with Poe across the quad, laughing over a latte, being slammed possessively against the wall of the shower-

Finn abruptly peeled himself off the same wall he was picturing. _Oh no,_ he warned himself. _Ohhh, no. You're getting carried away for no goddamn reason._ Pretty sure steam was coming off his own body at this point, he removed the towel, which was uncomfortably warm now and adjusted the temperature of the water until the spout may as well have been spitting sleet. _That’s better._

He stepped in and yelped suddenly at the cold, trying acclimate to what felt like needles piercing his skin. He could have sworn he heard a faint laugh from outside.

“See you later, Finn,” Poe’s voice sounded in the distance. There was a subtle lilt in his voice that hinted that he knew exactly what was on Finn’s mind. _That little shit._

The door shut behind him, echoing down the hall and leaving a shivering, dumbfounded Finn all alone. Taking a deep breath, he rolled his eyes and squeezed them shut, turning toward the water. _Wait,_ he thought suddenly, going stiff, eyes shooting open despite the icy streams aimed directly at his face.

 _How does he know my name? I’m pretty damn sure I didn’t tell him my name. I think I’d remember doing that._ But considering how his mind seemed to go blank every time he came face to face with Poe, he wouldn’t be surprised if the memory had drifted away from him. Despite this, though, he was pretty sure the subject had never come up.

 _It had to be Rey’s fault,_ he rationalized as he quickly finished up his shower. _She must have caught Poe before their exam and mentioned my name._ He wanted to run down to her room right then and demand if she knew anything about this, but cursed to himself as he remembered her flight didn’t get in until later that night.

Back in his room, he checked the clock. If his calculations were right, Rey should be getting on her plane in just a few minutes. Her phone would be off for the next four hours. Calling her wouldn’t be an option, as much as he’d like it to be, so as he toweled himself dry, he sent a text.

_Call me when you land. I have a couple of questions for you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from Avalanche by Walk the Moon.
> 
> Thanks again to Momo for being my prompt supplier! If anyone has any suggestions for prompts as well, I'll take them!! (For the record, my plan is to update once a week, give or take a few days)
> 
> You can (occasionally) find me on tumblr at auhden.tumblr.com!


	3. Bad Behavior in the Best Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phasma's doing room inspections and Poe came back from break with a new roommate. Now, he's counting on Finn to help keep his secret.

Finn was in the middle of lacing up his tennis shoes when someone knocked on his door. He sat upright, confused. Rey was supposed to be meeting him at the gym, and he was pretty sure he still had a few minutes to spare. The alarm clock by his bed confirmed that it was only 1:40; he didn’t need to set out for another five minutes.

Tugging at the laces and pulling on a sleeveless tee, he opened the door without even looking to see whether it was even Rey. “What happened to meeting by the free weights at two?”

He should have known better at this point. It wouldn’t be Rey. And it wasn’t. Fortunately fully clothed this time, Poe stood at Finn’s door, a lump squirming suspiciously under his jacket. Frankly, a coat in itself was suspicious, considering they were in a dorm with no air conditioning during the dog days of August. Underneath the layers and a friendly smile, Poe looked damp and uncomfortable.

Finn couldn’t help but notice that it wasn’t the same devious, knowing grin he’d encountered in his interactions with the guy so far, but a genuinely amicable grin that extended to his eyes.

“Come in?” he invited, trying (and failing spectacularly) to make it seem like he wasn’t completely confused. He stepped inside as Poe did the same, perching and half-sitting half-standing on Finn’s desk, arms crossed at an awkward angle across his chest.

“Can you keep a secret, Finn?”

There were so many places this conversation could be headed and Finn didn’t think he was prepared for any of them. “Sure, man, what is it?” Finn eyed the lump, which seemed to be growing more agitated with each moment.

Poe’s shoulders dropped with relief and he smiled even more broadly, unzipping his outer layer. Reflexively, Finn took a step backward and prepared to avert his eyes. With their track record, it felt necessary. However, when a small fluffy ball fell into Poe’s waiting arms, he couldn’t help but laugh.

“Finn, this is BB8.” He cradled a black and orange kitten tenderly as the little thing got a good first look at his new surroundings, tail sticking straight up with apprehension. “She’s a little skittish, so- she might-”

“Hold it,” Finn cut him off. He paused. “Why eight?” His brows knit and he switched this gaze between the kitten and her (equally cute) owner. In that moment, he hadn’t thought to ask, “Why are you here?” or “Why me?” or even “Why do you have a cat zipped up in your jacket?”

Poe chuckled. “Back home, we foster a lot of cats. Usually it’s by accident. An old Tom gets into the barn, you get the picture.” He made a dismissive wave with his free hand. “She had seven siblings, and since we only raise them until they’re old enough, we gave them numbers instead of names. She was Baby #8,” Poe explained, looking at her affectionately.

Finn gestured to the cat. “And I assume you got attached?”

“That’s putting it lightly.”

_Looks like Mr. Suave Flying Ace has one hell of a soft spot._

Finn just watched for a minute as Poe calmed BB8, who seemed to be on edge from her cramped journey over. With a gentle finger, he nuzzled under her chin, until the bristling fur on her back laid flat and she began to purr contentedly. Poe mumbled softly to the kitten in Spanish. _“BB8, es Finn, es mi amigo también._ _Irás_ _jugar con él por un minuto.”_ Her eyes settled into a satisfied half-blink. “I’m basically a kitten whisperer,” Poe smirked when he noticed Finn staring.

Finn didn’t remember Spanish sounding that hot when he’d muddled through a semester in high school.

Now that BB didn’t look like she was about to rocket out of her owner’s arms, it finally occurred to Finn to ask the important questions. “What are you doing here? I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love cats, and I sure don’t mind seeing you, but-”

 _Shit._ He cut himself off. _And you were doing so well._

But if Poe had noticed the slip-up, he didn’t acknowledge it. “As you probably know, we’re not technically allowed to have cats in the dorm. Not that people haven’t tried,” he added.

It was a story every incoming freshman had heard at some point. Some smartass tried to skirt the “underwater pets only” rule by keeping a hamster cage under a bowl of water. Or it was the story about the girl who’d named her rabbit “Fish,” thinking she’d found a loophole even after the rule had been modified.

“I didn’t want to come back to school without my friend, so I _may have_ stowed her away,” he continued. “And I know for a fact that Phasma’s doing room inspections in just a few minutes to search for any contraband,” his dark eyes flickered downward, “we may have acquired over break. I just need to pass her off for an hour or so.”

Finn was skeptical. He didn’t doubt for a second that Phasma, the RA for the next wing over, was the kind to swoop in for room inspections. “You’re sure Maz won’t be coming around my place at the same time?”

Poe stood up, bouncing the kitten in his arms like a fussy baby. “Definitely.”

“How do you know?”

“Let’s just say I’m pretty tight with the hall director’s wife, and she said he told her Phasma requested this personally.”

General Organa was the Air Force ROTC director and an occasional presence around the residence halls. If Finn recalled correctly, she had quite a soft spot for the so-called best pilot since her husband. Honestly, everyone was pretty sure she preferred Poe at this point.

“So Phasma’s just got a sadistic streak?”

Poe shrugged. “I guess she just wants what’s best for us.”

There was a brief silence as neither of them knew exactly what to say next.

“So you'll do it? You'll help me out?” Still clutching the kitten, Poe stepped forward eagerly.

Finn’s gut lurched suddenly. God, Poe was cute, and Finn couldn't tell if the tiny cat was making his biceps look larger or if his arms were truly dwarfing BB8. Probably the latter.

Conscious that he was staring again, _God, he needed to learn to stop staring_ . He tried to look anywhere else. His eyes landed on the alarm clock. _2:02. Shit, I need to meet Rey. I'm late._

He made eye contact with Poe once again. _He couldn't say no._ “Sure. Let me just send a text first. I was supposed to be meeting someone.”

Poe nodded eagerly. “Thanks so much.” Finn quickly tuned out Poe’s stream of thanks as he shot off the quickest message to Rey that he could. _Something came up. Meet me at my room ASAP?_

“Ok, great. Like I said, she’s a little skittish around new people, so she may not really take to you right away,” Poe explained, walking around Finn and sitting cross-legged on the rug. He gestured for Finn to sit across from him as the kitten crawled cautiously into his lap.

Finn grabbed two pillows and created a barrier so BB8 couldn’t escape off to the side.

Sure as Poe had promised, BB8 hissed at him, a fanged scowl that she probably thought was terrifying. But Poe continued to urge her forward, and Finn held out a gentle hand. Eventually, the kitten relaxed a little. There was a  little back and forth as Finn tried to give her a scratch behind the ears, but before too long, she was nestled in his lap, purring contentedly.

“Looks like you’re not the only cat whisperer here,” Finn beamed.

Poe looked impressed, nodding a little. Suddenly, his phone buzzed in the pocket of his shorts. He rolled his eyes a little as he read the text, then held it up for Finn to see. “Good timing, too. I have to go to a floor meeting.” He stood up, jacket in hand, leaving Finn sitting on the floor, a newly agitated BB8 in his lap.

“Thanks so much, buddy, I owe you one.”

“Yeah, not a problem.” The door closed behind him “Not a problem at all.”

Finn was overcome with a wave of relief. He’d finally had a normal conversation with Poe Dameron, not something he thought would ever happen. His relief, however, was short-lived, as not a second later, Poe’s voice rang out in the hallway.

“Oh, hey! It’s Rey, right? You were in my Aeronautical Engineering class last semester?”

She must have nodded, since their conversation continued for another minute or so. They’d both done well on their exams, and were glad to be free of Dr. Kaplan. Poe’s footsteps faded into the distance as Rey opened the door without knocking. When she saw Finn, motionless as rock, a squirming kitten in his lap, she slowly looked between him and the now empty hallway, trying to put the pieces together.

“Please tell me you at least kissed him or something,” she said by way of a greeting.

Finn looked down at BB8, and purposely avoiding eye contact with Rey, responded, “It’s a she, and I have. She’s very soft. Rey, I think I’ve found my dream girl.” He knew the _I-have-no-idea-what-you’re-talking-about_ act wouldn’t work, but he was going to try anyway.

Rey rolled her eyes. “I’m talking about Dameron. You are trying to tell me nothing’s happening between you  two?”

Finn shook his head as Rey let her gym bag fall from her shoulder. She sat right where Poe had been a minute before. In half the time it had taken BB8 to even tolerate Finn, she was already nuzzling into Rey, purring loudly.

As Rey dangled a sock in front of the kitten’s face, Finn told her what had happened, how Poe had just showed up with BB8 shoved into his jacket.

Still Rey seemed to be missing something. “Have you ever even talked to him before this? You still have his jacket, I can’t imagine you’ve seen him more than once.” She gestured to the tan leather jacket that was slung over one of the posts on Finn’s bed.

He’d forgotten that was there.

“I mean, I told you already. I ran into him the other day and we...talked then.” He must have paused more than he’d realized because Rey’s eyes glinted mischievously and she tilted her head.

With an exasperated sigh, Finn rolled his eyes. “It wasn’t like that. I ran into him in the bathroom on the first night back. It was awkward, but nothing happened. Will you drop it?”

“Why are you so eager to change the subject?”

“Because,” Finn almost growled, “My sex life, or lack of one, is not even worth talking about.” It came out harsher than he’d meant it to.

Rey raised her hands in surrender, accidentally sending the sock flying across the room and BB8 bounding after it, her little legs struggling to climb over the pillow barrier.

“Jokes aside, you should go for it,” Rey said, scooping up the kitten before she could escape.

Finn smiled flatly. “I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that. I’m surprised he even wanted to look at me after what happened last time.”

“I’m being serious, Finn. Could it really have been that awkward? It’s not like you saw him naked or-” She  noticed Finn’s nearly instantaneous reaction. “Oh my God, is that what you meant by ‘ran into him?’” She clapped a hand over her mouth.

Finn nodded, face burning.

Her mouth fell open, but she quickly regained her composure. “All I’m saying is, I’m willing to bet that if you asked, he wouldn’t say no. Why else would he ask you to-”

Abruptly, Finn waved his hands to shut her up. She knit her brows but did as he wanted when she heard footsteps coming down the hall.

“Act natural,” he insisted.

“You know that only makes it harder to-”

“Natural!”

There was a knock at the door. “Hey, it’s Poe. Can I come in?” At the first sound of her master’s voice, BB8’s ears pricked up, tail following suit.  Her claws must have come out when she wriggled out of Rey’s grasp because she winced a little as the kitten tried to return to Poe.

“Come in,” Finn called, intercepting BB8 and trying to sound like he hadn’t just been talking about the events of the other day. As he stood up and Finn opened the door, the kitten’s stubby legs started to kick in the air excitedly as she caught sight of Poe. _Me too, buddy._

Somewhat reluctantly, he passed BB8 off.

“How was she?”

“She got a little scared when you first left, but she warmed up again pretty quickly. Especially with Rey.” He was suddenly conscious of his posture, his gaze, the way his voice sounded. _Natural._

Poe tucked the kitten into his jacket, but didn’t zip it up yet. “Give her a little bit, I’m sure you’ll be inseparable before long,” he joked. “You can come by and see her any time you want.” _You can come by and see me any time you want._ Finn was glad his back was to Rey, because he didn’t want to deal with the shit-eating grin that was inevitably plastered across her face.

“I may take you up on that.” _Two could play at this game, even if the first one was much more clever than the other._

“I look forward to it.” _Fuck._

For Rey, this had to be like watching a fucking tennis match of sexual tension.

“Anyway, I really appreciate it. Thanks again,” Poe said, zipping up his coat amid meows of protest from BB8. And then, he was gone.

When Finn turned around, he expected to see Rey with a devious smile on her face. He honestly would have preferred it to the almost unsettlingly serene expression she was wearing now. “Got everything you need?” she asked.

“What?” The gears in Finn’s brain were still spinning faster than his liking.

  
She rolled her eyes. “Just because you’re busy being a lovesick idiot doesn’t mean I get to skip leg day. Grab your bag. I need my spotter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An "impromptu catsitting AU" because that's a thing. (Also, the story about the "underwater pets" is actually a thing at my university. Now, the rule specifies "non-tropical fish only.")
> 
> Chapter title is from Immortals by Fall Out Boy.
> 
> TBH It was inevitable that Poe would be speaking Spanish before long because honestly I have a weakness for languages. Unfortunately, I don't speak much of it, so if anyone notices any mistakes, please let me know! I'd also love to hear any thoughts you have on this chapter or any future ones!
> 
> You can (occasionally) find me on tumblr at auhden.tumblr.com!


	4. Anything You Say Can And Will Be Held Against You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn's never been much for Halloween, but with Poe dressed the way he is, he may be willing to change his mind.
> 
> Based on a (highly unseasonable) "You’re dressed as a sexy cop and oh god please arrest me AU" found on tumblr :)

If he had known that Poe was going to show up to a mutual friend’s Halloween party in a too-tight navy button-up with a pair of handcuffs hanging from his belt, Finn wouldn’t have agreed to go in the first place.

 

But there he was, the dregs of his fourth beer in a red solo cup, gazing wistfully across the room at Poe, who was bent over a beer pong table with dark-lensed aviators perched on his head, concentrating deeply. 

 

Finn wasn’t much for Halloween, to the point where Rey had to talk him into dressing up at all. She’d coerced him into the easiest costume he could think of: a Sim. He felt a little ridiculous in his normal street clothes, and a headband with a green diamond overhead, but it made his best friend happy, so he’d obliged.

 

Rey, on the other hand, had gone all out, as if she had any other setting. She’d modified a cheap Disney princess dress into something that looked much more suitable for the wild college party she would be attending.

 

Unsurprisingly, she looked incredible.

 

The little white ball landed with a tiny splash in the cup, and Poe tipped his police hat as Hux begrudgingly chugged it down. Finn was growing more and more fond of the holiday with each passing moment.  _ Oh God,  _ he thought,  _ just arrest me right now. Please. I don’t care what I’m charged with, I won’t resist. _

 

As the night went on, Finn found himself being plied with more and more alcohol from so many different people that everyone started to blur together, becoming nothing more than a stream of mixed drinks and watery light beer. After a while, though, he didn’t care any more where the alcohol was coming from. As the whole house blurred, Poe stayed mostly in focus.

 

Finn had remained leaning against the wall for the most part, swaying just a little to the thumping music, watching as a crowd assembled in the middle of the living room to dance. And right in the middle of it was Poe, grinding against some girl who was just seconds from spilling her beer all over him. 

 

Even as the amber liquid splashed from the cup and onto his shoulder, he didn’t care. He just kept going, as if nothing in the world could stop him. 

 

Finn was sure he wasn’t the only one who was absolutely fucking mesmerized by the way the guy moved. It may have been the reduced inhibitions from the booze, but the sway of his hips, the dips of his shoulders, every motion seemed so fluid. 

 

As Poe was swallowed by the crowd, Finn wondered absentmindedly where Rey was. They’d come in together, but she was always much more into the action than he was, so it hadn’t been long before they’d been separated.

 

He turned quickly and found her leaning against a doorway chatting animatedly with an ROTC girl. One of Poe’s friends, if Finn remembered correctly. Despite the mask covering her whole face, the girl seemed to be interested, eyes locked on Rey. Finn wasn’t about to get in the way of that.

 

But when he turned back, he found himself just inches from Poe, who held two unopened beers in his hands. Without even asking, he handed one to Finn, cracking his own open with an enthusiastic twist. Finn did the same, the spring supporting the green gem above his head wobbling as he downed the drink quickly.

 

By now, Finn was more than a little lightheaded, and he was feeling optimistic. Still, though, he tried to keep things as casual as he could. “Thanks, man,” he said, tossing the empty bottle into an already overflowing garbage can.

 

Suddenly, Poe was advancing on him, a feral look glinting in his eyes. “I know you’ve been watching me,” he murmured, close to Finn’s ear.

 

Finn didn’t know what to say. He thought he’d been pretty subtle, but with the number of drinks he’d had, he was beginning to doubt himself. “Maybe I was,” he admitted teasingly.

 

“Good, because I’ve been putting on a show for you.” And all at once, Poe’s hand was firmly around Finn’s bicep and they were stumbling out of the living room toward the door.

 

_ Oh my God, what was happening.  _ This  _ was happening. What exactly  _ was  _ this? _

 

“Aren’t you gonna read me my rights, officer?” Finn slurred as Poe dragged him into the hallway leading to the foyer. He could have sworn he heard Poe chuckle a little.  _ Where the hell were they going?  _

 

They stopped in the staircase right by the front door, climbing up a few steps, just enough so they were mostly out of the view of the other guests. Every once in a while, someone would enter, bringing with them a gust of cool autumn air and a welcoming round of cheers from the partiers inside.

 

In the back of his mind, Finn wondered if anyone could see them. The stairway was tucked back in a corner, but it was hardly a stretch to think that another drunk couple would stumble into it, looking for a hookup spot. 

 

But deep down, Finn didn’t care if they got caught. Rey would stop with the questions. He’d be able to be less awkward around Poe if the subject were to be broached. He’d finally be able to stop taking two steps back after every interaction.

 

The stairway was hardly wide enough for one person, let alone two. They were close enough to feel the heat radiating off each others’ flushed bodies, precarious enough that the slightest move could send them crashing into each other. And if it came to that, Finn didn’t think he would be able to get himself off the guy.

 

_ Fuck it.  _ Finn had nothing to lose. He let himself fall forward, one hand colliding with the wall with a loud thud, another finding its way to the back of Poe’s neck, his fingers twisting into his hair, drawing Poe toward him. Poe’s hat tumbled from his head and down the stairs, but neither of them paid it any attention.

 

For an instant, Poe’s eyes widened in surprise, but just as quickly, his lids seemed to grow heavy. His arms remained at his side, and Finn could feel Poe’s chest swelling and falling in anticipation.

 

Poe didn’t say anything at first, didn’t do anything, and Finn wondered if he’d gone too far. But Poe had been the one who brought him to the staircase in the first place…

 

“Don’t stop.”

 

_ Had he actually heard that?  _ “What?”

 

Eyes still closed, Poe repeated his request. “Don’t stop. Wanted this for a while.”

 

“You sure?” 

 

Poe nodded. And as if Finn needed any more convincing, Poe’s hands were all over him, dextrous fingers rendered clumsy by alcohol. One hand cupped Finn’s jaw, the other ran frenzied circles over his neck, his shoulders, his collar.

 

But lips had yet to touch. Desperate hands roamed, groped, knotted themselves in sweaty, tangled curls. Their foreheads collided, sticky and slippery with booze and sweat. Finn could feel Poe’s breath against his lips, reeking of whiskey. But he didn’t care. He anticipated the sweetness.

 

“Please,” Poe whimpered. This was a far cry from the suave image he normally projected. When he had him like this, pinned to the wall, fingers knotted in his hair, Poe was suddenly vulnerable and needy, and Finn was into it. “Please.”

 

They fell into each other, heads tilted and mouths hungry, and  _ oh God, it was finally happening.  _ Despite being completely wasted, they fit together just the way Finn had hoped. He tilted his jaw forward, desperately seeking Poe’s lips again each time he pulled away for air. Quickly, they fell into a comfortable rhythm, moaning and gasping gently each time they pulled apart.

 

Bravely he nipped Poe’s full lower lip between his teeth and tugged gently before releasing it and swooping in again, tracing languid, breathy kisses up Poe’s jawline to his earlobe. “Fuck,” he hissed in his ear as his hand had made its way downward. “You're hard already.”

 

His hand collided with something cold and metallic.  _ Fuck, how could he have forgotten the handcuffs? _

 

Poe’s hand trailed further down Finn’s chest, lingering on his abdomen, fingers outlining the ridges of his muscles. Finn inhaled sharply and his shirt hitched up. Poe took the opportunity to move his hand under the fabric, digging his nails gently into Finn’s skin. “What're you gonna do about it?” he taunted breathlessly. It was a challenge that Finn was all too ready to accept. 

 

Poe’s hands were rough and warm against Finn’s stomach, and he felt a rolling heat rising inside him. “Keep going.” It might have been an answer or it might have been a request. Or maybe both. 

 

He couldn’t be sure if he’d actually said it. The din of the party tumbled from the living room, muted beneath the panting and moaning of the two boys in the staircase.  But even if he hadn’t said it aloud, Poe must have gotten the message. As his other hand left Finn’s jaw and moved down to his waist, Poe began to breathlessly fumble with the button on his jeans. 

 

Finn tilted his head back as Poe’s lips made contact with the taut skin of his throat. He let out a low, stifled groan of pleasure as Poe left his marks from his ear to his collarbone, breath hot and ragged between sucking kisses. 

 

When Finn finally opened his eyes for just the briefest moment, he froze. Rey stood at the base of the steps. He could tell she hadn’t been there long, because she seemed to be mid-step, eyes wide.

 

And as he swore he saw her flash a brief thumbs-up, reality came crashing back at him. His hand intercepted Poe’s, stopping him short.

 

Poe pulled away almost immediately. “What’s wrong?” He sounded spaced out, but concerned nonetheless.

 

Finn fumbled for an excuse. He didn’t want to pull the  _ I’m-hammered-and-I’m-scared-this-is-a-bad-idea  _ card because he knew he was just being stupid and irrational. Drunk Finn was known to be a little paranoid. “People can see us here. Rey just walked-”

 

“And we’re too drunk. Don’t want to regret-” Poe interrupted. Finn felt a wave of relief. He understood.

 

“I won’t,” Finn promised, “Regret it, I mean. Now’s just not the best time.” He kissed Poe one last time, solidly. Everything he wanted to say but couldn’t articulate at the moment was in it. The promise that it wasn’t just the alcohol. The hope that this could work out eventually. Just not now. 

 

They pulled apart, and Poe nodded understandingly. He made his way unsteadily down the stairs as Finn remained, breathing deeply, trying to calm down. As he sat down on the dusty wooden staircase, he realized for the first time just how tight his jeans felt.

 

He scrambled to hide himself as Rey reappeared at the base of the stairs. She chuckled and sat down next to him. “Sorry.” She looked hardly worse for wear, save for missing shoes that were God-knows-where by this point, and her disheveled hair.

 

He shook his head a little, laying it softly on her shoulder. “Nah, it’s fine. It was probably a good thing. We’re both fucking…” he trailed off, trying to steady the room, which was beginning to pitch and roll under him.

 

“Wasted.” she completed. Her eyes didn’t have the same glazed-over look as Finn’s; her voice remained steady. Either she held her liquor vastly better or she just hadn’t had too much. “I can tell.”

 

“What about you?” Finn asked. “Strike out?”

 

Rey cracked a devious grin. “Nah. She had to head out early but I got her number and a promise for dinner next week.”

 

Finn raised an unsteady hand, which Rey high-fived. He closed his fingers around her hand, and she ripped it away almost immediately. Despite her sharpness, she continued to smile a little. “Oh, no. I don’t care how touchy-feely you get when you drink. Do not hold my hand.”

 

“But what if I need it?” His voice sounded small.

 

Rey looked at him with a trace of pity in her eyes. “How much have you had tonight?”

 

“I don’t know. A lot. Probably too much.”

 

She stood up, and Finn’s head lolled a little to the side. “Hammered Finn isn’t as fun as I’d thought. Come on, bud, let’s get you home. I will call an Uber.” She tapped at her phone for a minute, then gestured for him to stand as well, holding up her phone for Finn to see. “Adam will be here in a few minutes to pick us up.”

 

“Give me a little bit,” he protested.

 

She reached out a hand for him to take. “Come on, I’ll help you up.”

 

He shook his head. “It’s not that,” he admitted, crossing his arms over his lap. 

 

He thought he heard Rey mumble something about “letting them finish up next time,” but he wasn’t sure. She sat next to him again while they waited for their driver, Rey tried to take his mind off the last half hour. Before long, she was able to coerce him onto his feet and into the slate gray suburban idling by the curb.

 

Despite being sure his stomach was about to make a break for it by way of his mouth for the whole ride home, Finn managed to make it nearly to the dorm before retching hollowly into a bush. He mumbled apologies as Rey, sweet, ever-patient Rey rubbed tiny circles on his back. Eventually, they stumbled their way to the third floor. Rey shot Finn a patronizing look when his door opened without being unlocked, but he didn’t care.

 

Relieved and not caring that he really needed a shower, Finn slid into bed, twisting himself in the covers like a the world’s drunkest caterpillar. But instead of waking up as a butterfly, he’d wake up to a bitch of a hangover. If the universe was merciful, he would remember none of this by tomorrow. But he and the universe didn’t have the greatest track record. He’d just have to wait and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They weren't supposed to kiss yet but apparently my brain had other ideas. Needless to say, it escalated a little bit. We've come so far but we still have so far to go! Also, a reminder that I'm totally down to accept prompts.
> 
> Chapter title comes from Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy. Thanks to Momo for the suggestion :)
> 
> I'm (I'm occasionally on tumblr at auhden.tumblr.com)


	5. Helpless to the Bass and the Fading Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn's got to stay on his feet for half a day for a fundraising dance marathon. And if Poe keeps dancing like that, it's going to be a long twelve hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR A LITTLE BACKGROUND: Every year, over 150 schools across America host 24-hour dance marathons to raise money for Children's Miracle Network hospitals. Schools put on crazy events with games and art and raves, and the only real rule is that you can't sit down for all of your twelve-hour-long shift. It's incredibly fun and for a great cause. So yeah, that's the deal with the dance marathon.

The social event of the year was a day-long dance marathon. No sitting, no resting, just hour after hour of dancing. Students had spent the last six months wandering neighborhoods and imploring relatives to donate to the local hospital so they could participate.

Rey hadn’t reached the required fundraising goal, so she’d be absent, much to her dismay. “What I wouldn’t do to see Dameron on the dance floor,” she mused to Finn as she lounged, a little starry-eyed, on his bed. Finn was packing up a sling bag with granola bars and water bottles to help him survive the next twelve hours.

“You saw him at that Halloween party, didn’t you?”

Rey’s head perked up. “So you _do_ remember that?”

Finn hadn’t exactly been too eager to talk about that night. For once, the universe had been on his side; the alcohol had basically wiped his mind of anything that happened after his seventh shot. “Not really. I mean, you remember the state I was in when you got me home.”

“But you remember seeing him there?” Rey had fully sat up by now, legs crossed and head tilted, intrigued.

Finn laughed a little. “I mean, everyone was there, I wasn’t exactly surprised to see him.”

“And that’s all you remember?” Rey pressed.

“I think. Why?”

“No reason.” Now, she seemed eager to drop the conversation, as if she hadn’t gotten quite what she’d expected and was determined to throw Finn off her trail. She hopped off his bed and shoved the bag into his hands, giving him a pat on the back. “Go get ‘em. I’ll be by around one with some extra snacks and aspirin if you need it.”

“Ok, Mom.”

“Twelve hours is a long time!”

“Rey, if I can survive training camp I’ll be fine.” He laughed a little under his breath and set out.

After a few opening words, the crowd of brightly dressed students charged to the grand ballroom, whooping and cheering. The cavernous hall had been transformed from a formal venue lit by crystal chandeliers to something closer resembling a nightclub. A live band had already taken the stage and the energy was palpable, the heavy guitars and bass thrumming in Finn’s ears as a crowd began to gather at the base of the stage.

After an hour of non-stop jumping, fist-pumping and dancing, Finn was starting to run out of steam. So, it seemed, had a lot of other people. The crowd had begun to disperse, and people were slowly filtering out to find other things to do.

But then the double doors burst open and a small but enthusiastic new group came in. They were dressed in a rainbow of colors, two people from each team, but they all had MORALE printed across the back. The new dancers mingled with the rest of the crowd, injecting it with a sudden rush of energy.

Of course Poe Dameron was in that group.

If Finn had thought Poe was an incredible dancer back at that party a few weeks ago, it was nothing compared to him now. He was once again in the middle of a mob of people, this time fully in control of his body, and _God,_ was he in control. As a cheering, clapping circle formed around him and a few other dancers, Finn snuck into a gap that had opened up.

Poe may as well have stepped straight out fucking Step Up movie. If he made a mistake at any point, nobody would have known, because he recovered so quickly, made it look like each step was exactly what he’d intended to do. He looked focused, a thin trail of sweat trailing down his brow. He looked as if he’d already been dancing for hours, but had no intention of stopping any time soon.

One last body roll, smooth and precise, and the crowd burst into cheers as they swallowed Poe up again, pushing someone else out into the gap. Finn prayed that he wouldn’t get chosen, but just as soon as he’d finished his plea, he felt a pair of warm hands press against the small of his back.

He stumbled into the circle and was suddenly hyper-aware of the heat of the lights and the crowd, the fifty pairs of eyes drilling into him. Finn was a competent dancer. He could hold his own in a group, go with the beat. But now? With every neuron in his brain thinking of nothing but _Poe_? Not fucking happening.

Fortunately, though, it didn’t last long as the crowd began to close back in on him, lead by _who else_ but Poe, who advanced on him with determination, hand outstretched with a devious grin on his face.

Poe turned as the music grew louder, swaying his hips and grinding into Finn, hands in the air as the two of them were crushed by the crowd. Whether he wanted to or not, Finn’s hands made their way to Poe’s waist. They fit in a way he hadn’t expected, but in a way that was familiar.

He wasn’t sure if it was the adrenaline, the heat of the moment, but Finn was able to get control of himself again. In a sudden burst of confidence, he held on tighter, trying to match Poe’s movements. The bass vibrated throughout the whole building as a new DJ took the stage, shouting instructions and pumping up the crowd. Glow sticks rained down, and everyone scrambled to catch as many as possible.

Finn’s nose was almost in Poe’s neck, and he caught a whiff of something woodsy, like a bonfire, as they swayed in time with the thumping beat. As he finally fell into the rhythm together, a stray glow stick collided with Poe’s face.

He recoiled and brought a hand to his face as Finn fell forward with laughter, causing him to involuntarily bury his head in Poe’s shoulder.

He realized what he was doing, and went to pull back a little, but Poe smirked and his hand slid over to cup Finn’s face, guiding Finn even closer into his body. His fingers traced almost imperceptibly over Finn’s jaw, leaving an electric trail on the taut skin of his neck.

“Hey Dameron, there’s kids here!” someone shouted as he danced by, carrying a girl in a green tutu on his shoulders.

Finn was all-too prepared to be mortified, but Poe took it in stride, laughing, but drew away just a little. But even with the distance between them, there was still a heat, a potential.

The rave hadn’t stopped, but Finn was done. He shouted an excuse that Poe almost definitely hadn’t heard over the deafening music and twisted his way out of the crowd.

Outside of the ballroom, the music was still audible, but muffled by the heavy doors. Almost as soon as they’d closed behind him, the sound reached full volume again and Finn felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Walk with me.”

All of a sudden, he was circling the upper balcony, shoulder to shoulder with an uncharacteristically curious Poe.

They ran through the basics: Major? Hometown? Any mutual friends? before Finn decided to ask a question of his own.

“Why?”

“What?”

Finn gestured vaguely. “I don’t know. I don’t get why you want to know all this stuff.”

Poe lowered his head with a smile on his face. “I guess I feel like I don’t know you. We keep running into each other, but we’ve never, you know, talked.”

“It almost feels like you’re stalking me,” Finn teased, bumping shoulders with Poe.

“I swear I’m not.”

“I never said I had a problem with it.”

Poe stumbled.

Proud of himself, Finn went on, “Anyway, go. Ask me anything you want. I’ll be honest.”

“How long has it been for you? I get the feeling you’re kind of new to this.”

Finn raised an eyebrow. “Dancing? Because I swear I usually-”

Shaking his head, Poe said, “So much for trying to be delicate. I guess what I meant was ‘when did you realize you were into guys?’”

“That’s a little presumptuous, isn’t it?” Finn smirked.

Poe looked incredulous. “You said you’d be honest!”

“Relax, man, I was kidding. To _be_ honest, I really don’t think I knew until I got to college. It just wasn’t something I’d even considered.”

“Sheltered?”

“That would be putting it lightly,” Finn scoffed.

Poe bit his lip and looked inquisitively at Finn, his face softening. “Why’d you join the army? I know you’re ROTC and I feel like that says a lot about a person.”

Finn didn’t answer at first and diverted his gaze, and Poe rushed to apologize. “Sorry if that’s a little touchy, I get it.”

“No, it’s fine.” Finn waved him off. “Honestly? I grew up in a home not far from here and it may as well have been a military camp, the way it was run.”

“Home?”

“Group home.”

“Ah.” Poe didn’t push the question any farther, but Finn did. If he was going to spill to the guy, he may as well tear himself wide open.

He shrugged as they began walking again. “It just felt like a natural segue, you know? Plus, the free tuition isn’t a bad perk, either.”

Poe laughed. “Can’t argue with that logic. Is that part of why you and Rey are so close? The parents thing, I mean.”

“That was definitely-”

“Poe, come on!” a girl shouted from the other side of the hall, interrupting his thought. “They need the morale leaders in the basement ASAP.”

Without turning to face the girl, Poe slowly closed his eyes, shaking his head vaguely and held a thumbs-up over his head. “That’s my cue. Catch you later. Maybe some time when we can actually sit down together.” He still hadn’t looked away, eyes lingering as fingers trailed over Finn’s back leaving another tingling trail through his shirt.

Finn hadn’t felt lonely when he’d arrived, but now, the hollowness was settling in. The chatting groups and wild music seemed more than just a floor away.

But as the sun finally peeked over the horizon and the entire campus was bathed in a rosy light, hundreds of tired students stumbled out of the building, shoes in their hands or slung over shoulders as they made their ways back to bed.

There was no way in hell that Finn was walking to the opposite side of campus after all that dancing. His feet smarted just from the walk to the bus stop. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief as he sat down for the first time in twelve hours. The hard plastic bus seat may as well have been goose down.

Just as the bus was about to leave, Poe made it to the stop, jogging and breathing heavily, but with a smile still on his face. He flopped down in the empty seat next to Finn. “Long time no see.”

Finn wanted to say something, anything, but the words caught in his throat. It had just been so easy to talk to him just hours earlier...

Luckily, Poe picked up the slack, recounting what Finn had missed out on. A dance class explained why he’d been so flushed and sweaty before the rave had even begun.

“It was insane,” Poe laughed. “The instructor kept trying to get us against the wall and was encouraging us to seduce the person next to us. All the girls were just falling all over the guy.”

Finn couldn’t help but picture Poe with his back pressed against a wall, sticky and exhausted, chest rising and falling. His eyes were closed, mouth cracked a little trying to catch his breath. Eyes low and predatory, locked on some faceless stranger.

Before he could stop himself, without thinking of the repercussions of asking, Finn blurted out, "Why were you dancing so close to me during the rave?" The question caught in his throat a little. “I mean, it was fine, I didn’t mind, but…”

"I just thought since we..."

"Since we what?" Finn’s heart raced, and he felt like he was floating. Unreal. _Shit._

The melange of the passengers’ chatter with the deep rumble of the engine faded out as the tunnel vision set in. Poe blanched and his face fell.

"You don't remember anything, do you?" Poe’s voice was hollow, distant. A red tinge was visible growing from underneath his collar. “Halloween. Snap’s party. We were both completely sloshed-” Poe made an effort to hide his blush, but it wasn’t working.

“Yeah, I remember that,” Finn sighed a little ruefully. What few memories he had of the night came back to him in flashes: Rey forcing him into a costume, knocking back shot after shot until he lost count, vomiting in the hedge by the res hall…Not one of his better nights. He relayed these things to Poe.

“You really don't remember anything else?” His voice seemed suspiciously hopeful. _What the fuck was he forgetting?_

Finn racked the deepest recesses of his memory, sure the alcohol hadn't robbed him of everything. He caught the vaguest flash of the two of them crammed in a narrow staircase, Poe’s hands greedily exploring Finn’s body.

“Fuck.” He felt a sharp lurch in his abdomen.

“I take it it's coming back to you?”

Now, it was Finn’s turn to hide his face. “I'm so sorry, man, I didn't mean to. Like you said, I was really drunk and God, I’m just really-”

“Stop apologizing,” Poe interrupted with a gentle laugh. He drowsily laid his head on Finn’s shoulder, smiling gently. “I really like you Finn. I hope that you know that.”

Finn flinched a little at the unexpected gesture, but quickly, his muscles relaxed, though his heart was still running like a rabbit.

He wasn’t ready to wake up. He couldn’t imagine that this could be real, that Poe Dameron, beautiful, clever, brilliant Poe Dameron could be saying this to him. It had to be a dream.

But it wasn’t. Poe’s head was heavy on his tired shoulder, and Finn could feel his heartbeat, quick and steady against him.

_Ba-dum._

“Yeah, Poe. I definitely do.”

_Ba-dum._

A smile.

_Ba-dum._

And Finn’s shoulder was suddenly lighter and Poe’s lips were pressing against his, firm and full and sweet and _God,_ it was both everything and nothing like he’d imagined.

He’d considered the sunrise, the hazy dawn casting shadows across Poe’s face, bathing him in a warm, rosy light.

He hadn’t accounted for the grimy bus seats beneath them, the paint that was beginning to flake off their faces or the drowsy morning commuters looking on.

But as he relaxed into the kiss, he didn’t care. He could have been anywhere: in an alleyway, in a dumpster, _fuck,_ even in the middle of a firefight, as long as he could feel the exact way he felt right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon...I didn't intend for 4/5 chapters to be named for Walk the Moon and Fall Out Boy songs, it just happened.
> 
> I LOVE to hear feedback and you can find me on tumblr at auhden.tumblr.com


	6. All The While I'm Burning For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple trip to the basement to do laundry doesn't go quite as planned when Finn and Poe both get trapped in an elevator on their way back up.

When Finn was younger and dreamed of getting his own place, of moving out of town, he never assumed a personal washing machine would be a part of the fantasy. But now, when every load of dirty clothes needed to be lugged up and down four flights of stairs, he made sure to include that detail.

He also hated sharing the three machines with the several hundred other students living in the dorm which was exactly why he always ended up in the basement, waiting on his load to finish at two in the morning. Apparently, Poe had the same idea.

“Putting off studying for midterms?” Finn jumped at the sudden voice behind him.

He shut the washing machine door with a slam and hitched his full bag over his shoulder. “Nah, I just don’t like dealing with the masses who come down here at a reasonable hour. It gets like Battle Royale down here sometimes.”

Poe chuckled, letting his basket drop as he pulled his things out of the machine next to Finn’s. When he was finished, they both made their way back to the elevator. “Well, I’ve got physics tomorrow morning, so really anything to distract me from Fresnel equations is welcome.”

“Want to pick up where we left off the other day?”

Poe froze, back stiffening a little bit. “What do you-”

Finn smirked at him. “You were interrogating me before we were interrupted. Total honesty again.”

The elevator jolted upward, and Poe began again. “Okay, first question. This one’s really important. How do you feel about pineapple on pizza?”

“You have my promise for complete honesty here, and that’s what you choose to ask?”

“It’s a valid question, man. I think it says a lot about you that you won’t even answer it!” He was about to keep arguing when the elevator lurched to a stop; the grinding rumble of gears ceased, and the lights went dim.

They both let their laundry tumble to the floor. “I think the pineapple can wait,” Finn said, bracing himself on the railing.

“What do you think’s going on? Think we can wedge the door open and see?” Poe righted himself and began to pry at the doors, trying to slide them apart. “We may be between doors so we would be able to just climb out.

“Are you kidding? Don’t people die from that?”

Poe looked over his shoulder, shaking his head. “Buddy, how many crappy horror movies have you watched?” He gave the door one final tug, but to no avail.

“Want me to try?” Finn offered.

Poe shook his head. “Doors are definitely locked.” He pulled his phone from his pocket and cursed quietly. “No service. What about you?”

“Me neither. We should probably call 911 through the emergency phone.” He scanned the console, but just as he went to reach for the button, a voice sounded over the intercom. 

“Anybody in there?” Han.

Finn sighed, relieved. “Man, I never thought I’d be so glad to hear your voice. It’s Finn. Poe’s in here, too. We can’t get the door open.”

“That’s because it locks when it’s in use so idiots can’t try and climb out.”

This earned an  _ I-told-you-so  _ look in Poe’s direction, who shot a dirty glance back.

“I’m gonna have to keep you guys on call with me so we can make sure everything’s okay and let you know when we’ll be getting you out of there. That sound good to you two?”

Finn looked to Poe and nodded. “Sounds great, just keep us updated.”

“Just so you boys know, the security camera’s out of commission, but we’ll still be able to hear you okay. Just let us know if anything goes wrong. We’ll keep the intercom active the whole time.”

Finn moved away from the door to inspect the camera. “Thanks, Han. Do we have an ETA?”

“Probably about a half hour. Probably less, though.”

“Great.”

When he looked back down, something about Poe’s demeanor had shifted. His shoulders were low, head tilted just slightly. “Look, I'm sorry I keep putting you in these awkward situations.” He did it again, that stupid lip bite, as he advanced on Finn with a hint of a mischievous smirk on his lips. “I know I drive you crazy, Finn. And to be honest, you drive me fucking crazy as well.”

His voice was low, so quiet that if it weren’t for the cavernous silence of the elevator shaft, Finn wouldn't have been able to hear it at all. But as Poe drew closer, pressing his body against Finn’s, he could feel the shallow rumble in his throat that accompanied each word.

“Let me make it up to you. Please.”

“There’s nothing to make up,” Finn said with a vague laugh.

“So you don’t want this?”

Every neuron in Finn’s brain was firing at once, sending off red alerts that this was a bad idea. Like, a really, astronomically bad idea. But as Poe’s lips made contact with his neck, and the few memories he had left of the party back in October flashed back to him, he nodded. He’d promised that they’d make it work eventually, and it seemed eventually would be now.

Finn nodded, whispering his consent in a rushed, breathy voice as Poe’s hands began their work, one rucking up the bottom of Finn’s t-shirt and groping at his stomach, the other making its way to his cock.

It strained at his jeans and Finn went to free it himself, only to be met by Poe’s firm hand. “That’s my job. Now you just sit back and let me work.” Poe placed Finn’s hand against his hips, migrating it quickly to Poe’s own growing erection.

“¿ _ Ves lo que haces a mí?  _ ”

He dropped to his knees slowly, allowing Finn’s hand to trace up his chest, hungry, curled fingers snagging on his shirt. It came to rest on Poe’s shoulder, fingers finding their place again in the thick hair at the back of Poe’s neck. He tugged at the strands and Poe let out a small whimper. 

“Shh,” Poe hushed, rising fluidly to his feet and silencing Finn’s moan with a sharp, deep kiss. “Camera’s off, but Han said the intercom works. Can’t make a sound,” he whispered, just inches from Finn’s ear. 

“Oh, you’re the worst,” Finn moaned breathily as Poe nipped at his earlobe, trailing kisses along his jaw, his neck, tugging at his t-shirt as he made his way back down. Poe’s hands were everywhere. His thumbs drew slow circles across Finn’s stomach, tracing the defined contours of his muscles, fingernails digging sharply into his sides, scratching down his back.

Finn itched to take off his shirt; the prickly heat was beginning to grow uncomfortable, but when he finally went to do it, Poe, already back on his knees, grabbed his hand sharply. “No time,” he explained breathlessly. “Don’t know how long we have. We can’t have them throwing the door open to find you half dressed.”

“Let them,” Finn mumbled, half in a whisper as Poe deftly unbuttoned his jeans. Poe ghosted a gentle hand over Finn’s cock, which was still concealed within his underwear. Finn inhaled sharply, rolling his hips just slightly at Poe’s touch. 

Poe still hadn’t broken eye contact as he dragged his lips faintly over the vee of Finn’s hips. “ _ Fuck, _ ” gasped Poe, drawing his lips back and closing his eyes. “You’re hard already. Didn’t think it would be this easy.”

Finn laughed as his breath hitched. He tilted his head back as Poe’s dextrous fingers played  with his waistband. “Are you really surprised that-”

“Shh,  _ cállate. Quiero besar todas las partes de tu cuerpo. _ Everywhere.” Poe’s voice never raised above a whisper, breath hot and ragged against Finn’s cock as he finally peeled away the underwear, tugging it down with his jeans, just enough to expose his bare ass but also so he could be ready if their rescue came early.

Without breaking eye contact, Poe kissed the base of Finn’s shaft, sucking gently and gradually moving upward. Finn stifled a moan as Poe took his length into his mouth, tongue circling around the head, drawing out a salty dribble of precum.

Finn tilted his head back, eyelids fluttering shut, mouth falling open. Vision blurred with pleasure, he felt around for a second until his hand found the back of Poe’s neck, and the thick, dark hair. He knotted his fingers in it and pulled, bringing Poe’s head backward and pushing it back again, pushing himself further into his mouth.

“God, keep going. Take it,” Finn murmured, pressing his hips forward.

Poe pulled away, leaving Finn gasping, trying not to make a sound. He smirked as he looked back up, tutting. “It’s cute how you think you’re in charge here. I’m the only one who gets to give orders. Now, what did I say about keeping quiet?” 

He accompanied his admonishment with a quick flick of his tongue over Finn’s balls, eliciting a tiny, stifled yelp. As he brought his head back up, Poe ran his thumb in slow circles around the base of Finn’s prick, tightening his grip ever so slightly. Each movement sent a jolt through Finn’s whole body. He struggled to keep silent, but it was getting harder with every second. 

_ “Estoy pensando en ti cada noche cuando me toco,”  _ Poe murmured, still hardly audible. “ _ Tus ojos, tus manos, tu verga... _ ”Finn’s cock twitched with every word, fluid, almost slurred in the moment. He had no idea what he was saying, but whatever it was, it was working.

He wanted to see Poe’s lips wrapped around him again, pink and swollen, slick with saliva and precum, but Poe wasn’t going to give that to him quite yet. It seemed he’d lost the privilege with his split second of dominance.

Instead, he tongued at Finn’s slit, swirled the tip of his tongue around the head, but kept it to that. The teasing was agonizing. Finn arched his back slightly, desperate for relief. “ _ ¿Estás listo?”  _ Poe asked, pulling away one last time. 

Finn sure as hell was, but he didn’t know how much longer he would last. The tight heat unrolling in his abdomen was overwhelming. He shut his eyes tight, thankful for the temporary respite from the stimulation. Just as soon as the relief had come, though, Poe licked a stripe up the underside of Finn’s cock, forcing him to swallow another groan. 

Poe wiped his mouth as Han’s voice rang out from over the intercom, “The fire department and the mechanic are here, they’ll have you guys out in just a few minutes.”

Perfect timing. “Great, everything’s good in here,” Poe called, somehow managing to sound completely normal. 

_ Unable  _ to speak properly, though, Finn, gave a much less enthusiastic “Yeah,” eyes still shut. 

“Guess we better hurry this up,” Poe said in the same low, sultry whisper as before. Finn nodded. Poe bit his lower lip and appraised Finn’s length before taking it in fully, one hand caressing his balls. A stray finger grazed his perineum, eliciting a reflexive thrust of his hips.

Poe’s breath came in ragged bursts as, tongue flat and lips swollen and glossy with saliva, he started up again, head bobbing up and down, Finn’s hand still twisted in the hair at the base of his neck. The muggy heat in the tiny elevator was beginning to become stifling, and the thick, wet, sucking sounds were beginning to drive Finn over the edge.

“ _ Fuck, _ ” he hissed, trying to be as quiet as he could. “ _ Gonna come.” _

“They'll be here any minute. No time to clean up,” Poe panted. “In my mouth. I want to taste you.”

Finn’s muscles began to tense up as he begged Poe almost inaudibly not to stop.

And he didn’t; but it didn’t take long. With one last stroke, hot and wet, Finn came, shuddering and gasping, trying to silence the moaning cry that threatened to escape his throat. 

He emptied his load into Poe’s waiting mouth. As his orgasm subsided, muscles twitching, Finn got his first good look at Poe without the cloud of pleasure obscuring his view. His flushed visage was speckled with stray drops of come, lips slick, eyes closed, as he took heavy breaths. 

The elevator sprang suddenly to life again, sending Finn stumbling forward, hyper aware that his pants were still partially down his thighs. As he regained his balance, he quickly hitched his pants back into place, extending  a hand to Poe, who was sprawled on the ground.

He took it gratefully, grabbing a t-shirt from the top of his pile and wiping his face clean. Throwing it back into the pile, Poe grabbed Finn’s arm and pulled him into a quick, forceful kiss, breaking it off just as the doors slid open.

A small crowd of people was gathered in the lobby, mostly drunk people stumbling back in after a night out partying, and front and center, Han, flanked by a mechanic and a fireman. 

The dorm director eyed them suspiciously as they exited, dragging their things behind them. “You boys were awfully quiet in there. You sure everything’s okay?”

Poe nodded, probably a little too quickly and a little too enthusiastically. 

“Finn, you look a little spooked. You _sure_ you’re okay?”

A little spaced out, Finn nodded as well. “Yeah, everything’s great. Seriously, great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooo boy, this was an interesting one to write :) If anyone who speaks Spanish has any improvements on the little bits I used, PLEASE tell me. My two semesters in high school didn't exactly cover dirty talk, so I'm not too sure whether or not it's accurate.
> 
> Chapter title is from Hotel Andrea by Blackbear.


	7. You and the Moon and Neptune Got it Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring Break Pt. 1! Poe talks Finn into joining him and his friends at a lake house for a week.

“What do you mean you’re staying here?” Poe lifted his head from Finn’s lap, sitting up and turning to face him.

Finn muted the tv, turning to look at him. “I mean, where would I be going? It’s not like I have anywhere to be for the week. I literally have nowhere to live besides this dorm until the summer.”

“Come to the lake with me. One of the guys in my squadron has a cabin in Tennessee and we’re all driving down together on Friday night so we can spend a week down there.” Poe’s head rested on his palm, the rest of his body tantalizingly on display, his shirt pulled up just enough to reveal a tiny sliver of skin.

“That does sound great,” Finn admitted, tearing his eyes away from the barely visible trail of dark hair leading into Poe’s waistband, “But I already promised Rey we’d spend some time together since we don’t have classes. Between school and shit, I don’t think I’ve seen her without a barbell in her hands in two weeks.” It was true. Finn was working more and more, and Rey was finally feeling the brunt of both her majors, meaning when they did get to hang out, it was usually at the gym.

“I’m sure she’d understand. Plus, we can probably find room for her in the trunk or something if she wants to come along. Just call her, it can’t hurt,” Poe urged, plucking Finn’s cell phone from the ground next to them and handing it to him.

Stony-faced, he conceded and dialed Rey, who picked up almost immediately.

“Finn, I’m so glad you called! I was actually just about to call _you_. I know we were planning on staying on campus together next week, but I just got a call from the head of my research cohort and I got in.” She practically squealed into the phone, causing Finn to recoil a little. He could practically picture the face-splitting grin she was wearing.

Nonetheless, he smiled. “Rey, that’s amazing! But what does that have to do with-”

Over the line, he heard a slow intake of breath. “They want me to come down and meet the program director and do my orientation during break. And I figured that you’d understand. I’m really sorry, I just-”

Finn was the one to interrupt this time, rolling his eyes just slightly as Poe’s impatient hand snaked up his thigh. “I’ll be fine, trust me. Don’t feel guilty at all. Go get ‘em.” He hadn’t noticed at first, but the other boy had sat up and was now facing him, leaning in gradually closer.

Still, though, Rey wasn’t quite ready to drop it. “I know, but I still feel bad. We said we were going to go into the city, and-”

Finn’s breath hitched just slightly as Poe began to suck roughly at his neck, and he prayed the tiny sound was lost over the phone. “Rey, I swear it’s not a problem at all. I-I’ve got to go. Call you later.” His goodbye was admittedly a little abrupt. It was no wonder Rey was beginning to catch on.

“Good,” Poe murmured, hot and breathy against Finn’s ear. “Now you have no excuse not to come with us.”

“You got lucky,” Finn groaned, rolling his eyes at the inevitable bruise that would be forming along his collarbone.

“Am I about to again?” Poe asked with a smirk, moving to tend directly to Finn’s lips.

“You’re gonna need a better line than that.”

But Finn let him continue, even laughing sharply as Poe’s strong hand collided with his chest, laying him against the floor and pinning him there, daring him to even try to move as he straddled Finn’s hips, grinding into him and quickly swooping in for a kiss.

Poe’s spare hand closed around Finn’s wrists, holding them firmly above both their heads, pressing them into the ground as he moved his ass in rhythmic circles against Finn’s pelvis, biting, sucking, kissing along with the rhythm.

* * *

 

And that’s how Finn found himself sandwiched in the back seat of Snap’s compact Volvo between Poe and Bastian on his way to some lake in Tennessee. A girl lounged in the front seat, feet up on the dashboard. Finn recognized her as the one Rey had been hitting on at the Halloween party.

“Jess, you called shotgun, so you’re DJing all the way down,” Snap ordered, dangling the auxiliary cord in her face.

She nodded, plugging her phone in. “Any requests to start us off?”

“Uptown Funk?”

Jessika rolled her eyes. “You’re not sick of that yet? Bastian, we got this aux cord so we _didn’t_ have to listen to the radio play Bruno Mars every other song.”

“Come on,” he urged. “Make it a tradition.”

She didn’t protest and the second the bass-heavy opening measures filled the car, they pulled out of the parking garage and into the bright March sun. The playlist seemed to be filled with road-trip staples. By the time they crossed the state line, they were all screaming along to the Killers, having already plowed through everything from Matt & Kim to the Stones.

Just as the mood in the car was calming down and everyone was beginning to grow antsy at the thought of the hundred or so miles ahead of them, a stream of delicate chords trickled from the stereo, causing Poe to snap to attention. _“Tenía, el alma desecha por dentro, por un amor que me dejó seco…”_ His face was exuding pure sunlight as he began to sing along. “I didn’t know you even knew this song!”

“Dude you played this album every chance you got during basic. This guy’s voice basically haunts my dreams at this point. But...I’ve got to admit you got me hooked.”

Poe placed a hand on Finn’s shoulders and looked solidly into his eyes as he sang dramatically, everyone else vaguely mumbled along to the language none of them really knew. Poe eyes were embers, burning hot and deep into Finn’s own eyes. Along with the barely noticeable ghost of a smirk, the look was a promise.

Finn cut his gaze away just slightly. Out of the corner of his eye, Finn saw Bastian’s brows knit together just slightly, as if he were trying to figure something out and the pieces weren’t quite coming together.

 _He was catching on, wasn’t he? Shit, was everyone catching on?_ Finn reconnected their gazes and coughed softly, widening his eyes as a warning to Poe that he needed to lay off the eye-fucking a little if they planned on keeping their relationship a secret all through the week.

Poe seemed to get the message, since he tore his eyes away and pounced on the back of Jessika’s seat, singing directly in her ear, almost causing her to kick Snap in surprise.

“Dameron! Find your chill!” he called to the back seat, dodging Jessika’s foot while trying to keep his eyes on the road.

“When have you ever _known_ me to have _any_ chill?”

* * *

 

That evening, as the sun began to skim the horizon, Poe stood up from the couch and ghosted the tips of his fingers over Finn’s thigh, announcing that he was going down to the dock, if anyone wanted to come along. The invitation was really only for Finn, though.

“Dude,” Bastian protested, “I just got the fire started. We were gonna make s’mores and pretend like we were actually camping.” Jessika stood behind him, arms loaded expectantly with graham crackers, Hershey bars and marshmallows.

“I won’t be down there long, I promise. Just don’t get sunsets like this in the city.”

“You’re a sap, you know that?” Jessika teased.

Poe waved her off and set out.

Finn didn’t get up immediately, instead, he watched for a minute as Bastian, Snap and Jessika cracked open the first bag of marshmallows. Finn snatched one of the chocolate bars from Jessika and snapped off a bit, popping it into his mouth and dismissing himself without a word. The others were too busy crowding shoulder to shoulder around the hearth and trying to keep their treats from going up in flames to notice him slip out the back door. Treading quietly, he closed the door behind him, not caring that his feet were bare and the ground was still muddy from the thunderstorm the night before.

Poe heard Finn coming before he got there, the wet padding of his feet against the dock announcing his arrival. Poe sat up in his seat, smiling.

All at once, Finn was stuck. The sight of Poe like this stopped him in his tracks, as if he were a train that had just collided with a brick wall. He'd set out two plastic chairs side by side and was all awash in the light of the setting sun. the lake was glassy and still behind him, deep cerulean in the fading day. He’d looked like this on the bus all those weeks ago, the first time they’d kissed. But now, they weren’t on some grimy bus. They weren’t half asleep. There was nobody else around.

“What are you waiting for?”

With a soft smile, Finn went to sit next to Poe, settling into the chair without taking his eyes off him. What could he have possibly done in some past life to deserve this guy? Certainly it wasn’t anything he’d done in this lifetime.

Poe said nothing, just curled his fingers around Finn’s, squeezing just a little. With a deep sigh, Finn was eventually the one to speak.

“You know I was scared shitless of you at first, right?”

Poe’s jaw shifted. “You think I couldn’t tell? That night I lent you my jacket? You looked like you’d seen a ghost, the way you just froze up.”

He debated telling him that he was actually just distracted by his lips, the way he had a habit of biting the lower one just as he made eye contact. “And then I just slammed into you like an idiot the next day,” he said instead.

“We’ve come a long way, baby.”

It was probably just a figure of speech, that “baby” that Poe had thrown in there, but it didn’t make a difference to Finn. He nearly leapt from his chair to pounce on Poe, the flimsy plastic chair buckling just a little bit under their combined weights. His hands found their familiar place in Poe’s hair, twisting and tugging just the way Finn knew he liked.

Their lips had hardly touched, tongues hardly moved when Poe pulled away just slightly, head thudding against the back of the chair. Finn looked at him, concerned.

“You taste sweet. Sweeter than normal.”

“Jess was right, you are a sap.”

“I'm serious!”

“Chocolate,” Finn smirked. “Stole a little bit from the s’more party before I came down.”

As they began again, it was nothing but heat, the deep pressure of lips and teeth and tongues only intensified by the chill of the breeze off the lake.

Pressing and pulling, fingernails dug into skin. The candy’s sweetness was gone, given way to hunger. And if the hollow ache of desire in Poe’s stomach was any match for Finn’s, they were both starving.

 _But he had to ask._ It was frustrating to spend all this time hiding. Finn squeezed his eyes tight and paused, drawing his lips away but pressing his forehead to Poe’s. “Are you going to tell them?”

Poe drew back again, head lolling forward as he scoffed. “Eventually. I don't think I'm ready for them to-”

“Dude, you’re sleeping with him, aren’t you?”

Finn fell backward with a crash at the sudden interruption, the rough wood of the deck slicing one of his elbows open. He hissed and brought his hand to the cut, cursing. When he looked up, he was face to face with Snap.

Snap’s features were pretty much unreadable. His mouth was set in a hard line, the space between his brows wrinkling just slightly. His voice was flat and serious, but Finn could have sworn he’d heard a tiny twinge of satisfaction, as if he was glad he was the first to figure them out.

Poe tried to protest, make up _some_ excuse to save their asses, but Snap cut him off.

“Don’t try to lie to me, Dameron. We both know you can’t bluff to save your life; your tells are visible from fucking space. It’s why we all hate playing poker with you.” He laughed for the first time since he'd interrupted, but it was little relief.

It was Finn’s turn to jump in, now, his head growing hot and light. His heart was a hummingbird beating in his throat as he pled with Snap not to tell anyone. “We just don’t want anyone finding out just now. Please, man. Please. We’ll tell everyone eventually, we just don’t-”

“Relax, Finn,” he said, finally smiling openly. “Nobody needs to know. And nobody’s gonna know, provided you two stop undressing each other with your eyes every time you think you’re alone.” He must have caught the blush rising into Poe’s cheeks because he chuckled. “You’re not a subtle as you think you are. Jess and Bastian are getting a little suspicious.”

He offered a hand to Finn, who took it gratefully.

With his words still hanging in the thick evening air, he turned and trudged back up the stairs to the cabin, leaving Finn standing, dumbstruck and a little unsteady and Poe still in his lounge chair, hair mussed and matted at the back. They stared at each other, mouths gaping, wondering what kind of mistake they’d just made.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from Bright by Echosmith (AKA my go-to fluffy OTP song)
> 
> I'm on tumblr at auhden.tumblr.com


	8. Stop to Pretend, Stop Pretending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe may be able to fly anything, but his skills apparently don't transfer to a JetSki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's been 3 months. And I'm really sorry! But there was an incident with this chapter. I’m pretty secretive about my AO3 account. Literally only a few of my friends know I write fanfiction and only two actually have my username. But I made the mistake of lending one of my friends who’s still in the dark about my...hobbies my computer. And he saw a line of it. It wasn’t the jet skiing bit. No. It was the smut bit. So yeah, sorry you had to see that, Jake.

Finn paced the deck, not caring about the stream of hot blood tricking down his forearm. “Shit,” he spat, once he was sure Snap was back inside and well out of earshot. He continued, the string of profanity quickly slurring into one long, panicked word.

Poe still hadn’t moved or said a word. His eyes remailed locked on the horizon. Finn stopped abruptly and turned to look at him. “How are you not completely freaking out right now?”

He set his jaw and stood up, still stoic, and seized Finn’s wrists, pressing his palms against his face. Finn’s fingers curled around Poe’s jaw as Poe looked into his eyes and said, “Hey! Hey! Calm down. Snap made a promise.”

“And you trust him to keep it?”

“More than you know.”

Finn didn’t push for the reason, just took a few deep breaths to calm the deluge of panic still rushing in on him from every direction. He pulled away abruptly, so much so that he nearly pushed Poe away. “If we’re going to keep this under wraps, we’ve got to stop all this.” He gestured vaguely in the air. “At least until we’re for completely sure we’re alone.”

Poe nodded. His gaze was stony, and Finn wished he would stop being so calm about this whole situation.

“Are you sure you know how to work this thing?” Finn still stood on the dock, watching Poe as he straddled the JetSki, fiddling with the handles and appraising the dials. 

Poe scoffed. “You have no faith in me, do you? If I can fly a fighter plane, I think I can handle a JetSkii.”

Bastian steadied the steering column as Finn climbed on behind Poe. “Leia tells him he could fly anything one time, now he’s some kind of master of anything with an engine.”

“She wouldn’t have said it if she didn’t mean it.” He must have wanted to leave on a clever note because Poe revved the engine and they took off, Finn wrapping his arms tighter around Poe’s broad chest. 

Almost as soon as they lurched forward, though, they were yanked backward, nearly sending both of them tumbling into the water. Finn increased his grip on Poe, who somehow had managed to stay upright as the JetSki pitched back and forth. “What’s wrong?” Finn asked, pushing away just a little when he realized just how aggressively he was pressed against Poe.

“Hey Mr. I Can Fly Anything!” came Jessika’s voice from the shore, nearly doubled over with laughter. “You’re still tethered to the dock.”

Poe set his jaw, trying really hard to hide his embarrassment as Finn turned around and began to work at the knot holding them back. “We clear for takeoff now? No secret anchors I should be aware of?” he called back.

Bastian’s eye roll was visible from space. “You’re good to go, Maverick.”

“I thought we agreed to leave the Top Gun references in boot camp.”

“Just get out of here.”

Poe moved his attention to Finn. “You’re gonna have to hold on tighter than that.”

“I don't want them to get suspicious.”

Poe chuckled. “Lucky you, you have an excuse now. Hold on tight.”

Finn’s fingers laced into the straps on Poe’s life vest as they shot forward, leaving a wake so large it crashed in waves over the dock behind them.

“Did you SEE that?” Poe whooped as they turned a sharp corner, knees skimming the water as they tipped nearly on their sides. He didn’t seem to pay any mind to the spray of the water that stung like needles. In fact, he seemed to be relishing in it. “Did you see that?” 

“Oh, I saw it!” Finn shouted over the roar of the engine, a grin splitting his face as the spray of the water stung his face. 

In the distance, a motorboat crossed their path, and Poe slowed down suddenly, nearly coming to a stop, eyeing the wake. “Wanna try something stupid? We’ve got a clear shot.” The mischievous glint in his eye told Finn that he was going to do something stupid regardless of what Finn said.

“As long as you don’t get us both killed, knock yourself out.”

“Can’t make any promises,” he muttered as he accelerated again suddenly. Instead of riding along with the wake, he collided with it perpendicularly, launching the machine into the air. Finn grasped desperately for anything to tether him to the ski, but Poe had slipped from his grasp as they both hurtled through the air, landing with a colossal, bruising splash. 

Underwater, Finn fought every instinct to open his eyes and breathe as he tried to right himself as he kicked and flailed to the surface. 

Finn finally broke the surface gasping for breath, bolstered upward by his life jacket. As he regained his bearings, he scanned the horizon as he coughed up a little bit of water. The JetSki was bottom-up, bobbing like a stray buoy in the last bits of the wake that had caused them to crash. 

Where was Poe? He had been wearing a life vest, hadn’t he? Finn started to yell for him, not paying any attention to the bitter lake water that was spilling into his mouth as consecutive waves tossed him up and down. 

A hand smacked against the bottom (now the top) of the vehicle and Finn breathed a sigh of relief as Poe pulled himself astride it. “Ok, I'll admit that wasn't the best idea.” Finn swam over as Poe assessed the situation from his mount. “But it doesn’t look like we’re in any danger of immediately sinking, so-”

Finn took Poe suddenly by the ankle and pulled him into the water with a splash. He surfaced immediately and sputtered, spitting out a mouthful of water. “That was payback.”

“Hey, I only promised we’d make it out alive, nothing more than that. But I probably deserved that.”

“Mmhmm,” Finn assented, propelling himself toward Poe. “So we’ve got some time to spare.”

All the desperation that had built up over the night before came crashing out all at once. All the frustration at not being able to touch, or even look for too long was in their kisses. And if they weren’t alone here, they would never be. 

The buoyancy of the life jackets made control difficult. They bobbed up and down unpredictably, ripples in the water occasionally throwing them together, teeth clacking against teeth and noses bumping uncomfortably. Nonetheless, they stayed that way for longer than they realized, roaming, hungry hands taking occasional breaks to push against the water and reposition themselves.

“We’d better start getting back before they think I crashed this thing and killed us,” Poe finally said.

“You did crash it, Poe.”

“God, you’re so hung up on-”

Finn broke away and pushed Poe under the water, cutting him off. As Poe kicked and flailed his way back to the surface, laughing, Finn went to see about getting the JetSki upright again.

They finally rumbled to shore, still dripping with water. Poe had brushed off any suggestion of a crash, which the whole group managed to call him out on immediately.

In an effort to save Poe’s ass, Finn had taken the blame and run with the lie that he’d been the one to talk Poe into doing some stupid stunt. He had, however, also taken the credit for getting the JetSkii right-side-up again, something he’d actually had very little to do with.

“I’m gonna go clean up inside,” Finn excused himself, Poe at his heels.

“We were just about to take the boat out. Sure you don’t want to come along?”

Poe stopped in his tracks and shook his head. “I’ve had enough of that water in my face for right now. See you when you get back.” Snap shook his head but continued to prepare the speedboat.

As they shuffled around the little room, getting dressed again for the quickly dropping temperature, Finn found himself with a song stuck in his head, the same one that had gotten Poe so excited on the car ride down.

He saw the ghost of a smile tug at Poe’s lips as he hummed the opening bars. He began to mumble something that vaguely resembled the lyrics, and suddenly, Poe was frozen, bent over his open suitcase. 

“What?”

Still leaning over, he chuckled. “Nothing. Just...do you know what that song means?”

Finn raised a brow. “No,” he admitted. “And I know I’m mangling the pronunciation, but it’s catchy.” 

“I can show you.”

Startled, Finn froze as well. “What do you mean?”

That switch had seemed to flip in Poe again. He had an uncanny ability to alter himself so that Finn knew exactly what he wanted  _ right  _ when he wanted it. “I'd like you to know what you're singing about. And we may as well have a little fun with it. Start from where you left off.” His tone was steady, deliberate as he guided him.

Voice a little raspy, Finn began to sing again, certain that what he was doing was an insult to the Spanish language as a whole, but Poe continued to nod approvingly as he closed the tiny space between them. _ “Ardor, que fue bajando hasta el cinturón-” _

Finn stopped singing as Poe took him roughly by the wrist. His fingers shot out reflexively and Poe’s grip tightened. “ _ Tu desabrochaste sin ningún pudor, _ ” Poe encouraged, “Don't be shy.” 

He guided Finn’s hand to the cool metal of his belt buckle. Finn curled his fingers a little, snagging into the waist of Poe’s pants. The taut skin was already hot and flushed, and his cock was growing harder by the second.

“They’re gonna come up any second, you know that, right?” Finn swallowed thickly and Poe leaned in, smiling and placing slow, wet kisses along his collarbone.

“They’ll probably be out on that boat for hours. Pretty sure Snap said something about not coming back until he caught a fish and this lake is pretty notoriously empty.”

“We should still keep it down just to be safe.”

“One of these days, though,” Poe growled, “we won't have to be quiet. Gonna make you come so hard you can't help but scream for me.” 

Finn’s lips parted as he inhaled sharply at Poe’s words. He obeyed, locking eyes with Poe and getting to work on undoing his belt. From time to time, he’d pull away a little bit to steal a kiss or to tug sharply at the hair at the nape of Poe’s neck before he was diverted back to the task at hand.

“What’s next?” Poe growled as Finn finally undid the belt, sliding it out of the loops.

“Tómame,” Finn gasped as he felt Poe’s fingers make their way up his chest under his shirt to his nipples. His breath came rapidly as Poe played with them, rolling under his finger and pinching just enough for it to hurt. His dick twitched noticeably at the sharp sensation, his pants growing tighter with each second.

Still, Finn tried to continue. “ _...de los pies a la cabeza. _ ” He was sure he’d skipped a couple of lines, but he didn’t care, because God, whatever the hell Poe was doing with his hands was good enough for him.

Poe nodded, abruptly snagging his foot around Finn’s ankle, sending them both tumbling onto the bed. The sharp squeak of the box spring would have been a dead giveaway that something was going on behind those doors, but as far as they both could tell, Snap, Bastian and Jessika were still down at the lake.

Finn’s head nearly collided with the wall as he landed on top of Poe, laughing as he propped himself up. He felt a jolt in his stomach as he sat up straight, not lust, not arousal, but pure unadulterated affection. The way the corners of Poe’s eyes crinkled when he smiled, his soaking wet hair still plastered to his forehead...

He straddled his hips and slowly, deliberately, crossed his arms across his torso, peeling the damp shirt from his body. Tossing it to the floor, he began to lean forward when Poe’s hand collided with his chest.

Poe had lifted his head from the pillow just slightly, tilting it appraisingly.

Finn backtracked, nearly climbing off. “What’s wrong?”

Falling backward again, Poe grinned. “Nothing. Just let me look at you.”

Finn laced his fingers into his own hair and shook his head slightly as Poe’s hand migrated from his pecs to his obliques, his fingernails digging sharply into Finn’s skin, leaving behind angry red lines.

“Had enough yet,” Finn teased. He’d been keeping his own cock stimulated this whole time by moving his hips in tiny circles, grinding downward, but it was starting to get boring.

“Never.”

Managing to snag Poe’s hand, which now rested on Finn’s abdomen, and lace their fingers together Finn guided it off his body. He sat back just a little and pulled Poe upright, still sitting on his lap.

“Time’s up,” Finn said, laying one arm across Poe’s shoulders and kissing him deeply, biting at his lower lip, which was pulled taut by a smile. That hand found its regular place in Poe’s hair. Hips shifting constantly, his free hand undid the button on Poe’s jeans and began to tug at the hem of his shirt desperately. Poe still tasted of the bitter lake water, a faint flavor that quickly gave way to the sour bite of the suntan lotion he’d been wearing.

Poe took the hint and, shrugging Finn’s arm off his shoulder, pulled off his shirt as well. Falling backward off Poe, Finn managed to quickly slip out of his pants, thankful he’d decided to take the lazy route for the evening and wear sweatpants.Before too long, though, Poe’s jeans were on the floor as well.

“I think we got a little off topic.”

Poe tiled his head a little. “What are you-”

“The last line of that song. What did it mean?”

“On your back,” Poe ordered, his voice low and deep. One corner of his mouth curled up a little, hinting at a devious smile. “Take me,” he translated, “from head to toe. Fuck, want to feel your cock inside me.”

Finn was pretty sure that last part was a little bit of a mistranslation, but his dick, finally free, responded well to it, so the improvisation was not unwelcome. But he paused. “What happened to-whoa!” He must not have acted fast enough, for Poe’s liking, because he’d been flipped onto his back abruptly, collided with the mattress with a loud squeak.

Poe must have caught on as to what he was about to ask. “I only said I like to be the one in control. When did I say I don’t want to take it?” he smirked. Climbing on top of Finn, Poe took both their dicks in his hand and began to rub gently, slick flesh sliding against slick flesh as he fumbled around in the duffel bag on the floor by the bed. He emerged victorious, with a small tube of lube and a silvery packet between his fingers.

He climbed off and moved to the foot of the bed. “On the floor. This bed’s too loud.”

As he rolled to the floor, Finn picked up the song again, completely abandoning any sense of a tune. “ _...porque quiero se la lava que derrama tu volcán de miel, _ ” he gasped, breath ragged as Poe tore open the foil packet and joined him, rolling the condom over Finn’s length, careful to apply extra pressure to the sensitive underside. His hips canted upward just a little at Poe’s touch.

From beneath his heavy lids, he saw Poe smile as he planted a firm kiss on the inside of Finn’s thigh, pressing his body back down. “Si.  _ Díos _ , Can’t wait to see you come.” 

“Then get on with it,” Finn moaned under his breath as Poe traced his tongue over his abdomen, kissing, sucking, teeth grazing over salty, hot skin.

“Are you in a rush?” Poe teased, drawing back and sitting up on his heels. 

Finn chuckled, the sound a little ragged as he tried to catch his breath. “Maybe a little. You know we’re really pushing it, right?”

“Where would the fun be if we weren’t? Now, open me up, baby. Want those fingers - _ ah _ \- spreading me open.” Poe nearly threw himself onto Finn, gasping as Finn’s lube-slicked digits teased at his hole. 

“ _ Díos,”  _ he groaned as the first finger slipped almost effortlessly into him. He let out another reverent cry as Finn quickly worked in another finger and almost immediately curling it. The pressure on his prostate caused Poe to buck his hips slightly.

“You ready?” Finn moaned, inserting a third and final finger.

Poe’s features twisted at the sensation, but he nodded vigorously. “Yeah.”

Finn drew his fingers out of Poe with a faint, wet sound before sliding into Poe, the latter letting out a low, stifled moan. They quickly picked up a slow rhythm, Poe’s hips rolling  to meet Finn’s pelvis with each thrust. He gripped Finn’s side firmly, sliding his hand upward, drawing circles around his nipple with his rough thumb. His fingers dug into Finn’s muscles as his back rubbed against the rough carpet, the friction stinging at his bare skin.

Poe was so tight around him. The pressure caused Finn to hiss with pleasure as he struggled to hold back, to make everything last longer. Soon, Poe was flat against him, their hard abdomens, slick with sweat, sliding against each other.

They continued to kiss messily, open mouths and swollen lips meeting with each thrust, teeth clacking.

Finn’s breathing continued to quicken as a boiling sensation began to build in his abdomen. 

“Finn,” he groaned, eyes fluttering shut as Finn’s cock slid steadily in and out of him, pace increasing with every thrust. “God, just like that.”

With his next thrust, he must have grazed his prostate, because Poe let out a sharp yelp and clapped his hand over his mouth to silence himself. “ _ ¡Carajo!, _ ” he mumbled through his fingers,  _ “Díos, jódeme!” _

Finn pulled Poe’s hand off his mouth and laced their fingers together. “I’m close,” he murmured into Poe’s mouth as he kept him closer. Finn caught Poe’s lower lip between his teeth and tugged, still canting his hips upward steadily. “Fuck, I’m so close.”

Poe nodded, breaking away and propping himself back up. He tilted his head back and breathed a nearly silent “Yes.” He tilted his head back, a few strands of damp hair falling from his forehead. “I want to feel you fill me up.”

A sudden jolt of sensation coursed through his dick as an orgasm racked his body, causing him to arch his back, fingers and toes curling as he spilled into Poe. He screwed his eyes shut as he let out a string of choked moans.

When he finally opened his eyes again, drawing his cock out of Poe gradually, he looked up to see Poe still sat on top of him, hand closed around his own flushed cock, stroking just often enough to keep himself near the edge.

He let out sharp cry as he came, painting Finn’s bare chest with his come, then collapsing against him, shuddering and sighing as his orgasm subsided gradually. He nipped gently at Finn’s ear as their chests rose and fell against each other. They stayed like that for just a moment before Poe rolled off him, propping himself up and panting.

He let out a faint laugh as Finn sat up and stumbled to his feet.

“What,” he asked, turning around.

“Your back’s shredded. Oh my God, man, I’m so sorry.” He clapped his hand to his mouth.

Finn grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it on, wincing as the fabric clung to the raw, rug burned skin. “Guess I’m keeping this on for the rest of the week,” he grumbled, then froze when he heard the sharp padding of footsteps outside the door. He paused. “Poe…” he began. “Did you hear…”

Poe had been so calm down on the dock, so composed. But not now. His eyes were wide with panic, pupils still blown in the aftermath of his orgasm.

_ Fuck. They must have come up in the last minute or so.  _

Jessika’s voice sounded from outside the closed door, muffled a little bit by the wood, but still sounding obviously satisfied. “I gotta go call Rey. Everyone in our building owes me  _ so  _ much money.”

Poe moved to get up, nearly falling over in his hurry, but Finn caught him with a firm but gentle hand to the back of the neck. “Hey, relax. We couldn’t keep this a secret forever.”

“I should have listened when you said to stop teasing and hurry up.”

“Yes, you should have. But I forgive you,” he said with a broad smile before pulling Poe in for one last kiss. “Now put some clothes on. I’m getting hungry and we have a walk of shame to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm surprised I finished this fic at all. It took three months to be able to look at it again without literally curling up into a tiny ball of cringe. So I'm sorry if this was a little bit disappointing as an ending, but it was all I could really manage.
> 
> Since I am done, I'd really love to thank everyone who consistently commented on this work. You really kept me going, especially since I'm trash who thrives on validation :) And all the thanks to Momo. Without them, I wouldn't have ever finished this. I definitely wouldn't have even started it. What I'm trying to say is all ~20k of this is your fault.
> 
> So once again, I'm on tumblr at auhden.tumblr.com, I'd love to hear feedback/thoughts, and i'm open to take requests!


End file.
